Help:New Story
Category:Help Create a Story Page Probably the easiest method is to navigate to where you want your story page. Typically you will want the page to be your story's exact title, although you can add series or chapter numbering as appropriate. You can either click on a red wikilink of your story's title on another page (assuming they've already been listed elsewhere), or type the name into the navigation bar as http://kirintor.wikia.com/wiki/Storytitle. Other ways to create a new page are described in . You should now have a standard MediaWiki edit window that looks something like this: Add a Story Infobox # Open Template:Storybox in another tab/window. # Select the empty template in the Usage section and copy it into the edit window. # Fill in the two required values: title and author (your wiki page name, as this will be used as a wikilink). # List any characters involved in the story, preferably as wiki links, but formatted as you see fit (optional). # If your story is part of a series, you can add the series title to add a series listing to the infobox. # Use the Show preview button to check your formatting and links and click Save changes when you're done. The infobox will always float on the right-hand side, no matter how you format your story. For a more detailed description of all of the infobox fields, see Template:Storybox. You can use links and text formatting in the infobox, but remember that it is meant to be a readable summary of your story, with the story text itself in the page body. Your story page in the edit window should now look something like this: Add Story Text Format your story as you see fit; you can include in-line links and images, although try to keep paragraphs fairly readable. Advanced Features Create Story Series Box Template:Storybox automatically adds a story series box if you specify a series title for the story; if you've never created that story series' box, then you'll see a red template link, like this: # Open Template:Story Series in another tab/window. # Click on the red template link to start editing the story series box # Select the empty template in the Usage section and copy it into the edit window. # Fill in the required series field (this should match the series title specified in the member story infoboxes). # List the story links in the stories field, formatted as you see fit. # Add optional series icon, brief series description, and specify the series author (their exact wiki page name) # If you want all of your series to be categorized, replace the } listed in the category link near the bottom with your wiki page name; if not, just delete this category link. # Use the Show preview button to check your formatting and links and click Save changes when you're done. Note that you can add links to stories in a series that do not yet exist as wiki pages; this can be a good way to start those pages, as per above. Your new story series box should like something like this: If you return to the story page, and reload, the template will be included, giving you a completed story infobox that looks something like this: Edit Story Series Box If you have an existing story series box that you want to modify, perhaps to add additional stories to the series, you can either navigate directly to the template page and use the normal edit link, or click on the small e in the upper left of the story series box to get to the series box editor.